


Another Ridiculous Adventure

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Red House Mystery - A. A. Milne
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Antony leads Bill into a cave, but events overtake them.





	1. All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Drabblesoup Bittiest Bingo challenge.
> 
> Chapter titles are bingo prompts

“This way,” Antony Gillingham said, as he led the way down a tunnel and into the cave. 

Bill Beverly followed obediently. They entered the cave and stopped. 

“Wow!” Bill said.

“Yes,” Antony agreed. “They say that all that glitters is not gold, but in this case I suspect it is.”

“I’d love to think it was a pirate hoard,” Bill said, “But those packing cases give the lie to that idea.”

“Indeed they do. We have to get back as fast as we can to inform the authorities before the current owners return and remove it.”

“Tony, I hear footsteps!”


	2. The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

Antony and Bill spun round, looking for somewhere to hide, but there was nowhere within the cave. Then Antony tapped Bill and pointed to another tunnel. They made their way down it. Soon they heard voices in the cave, and so pressed on as fast as they could. Not much further they reached the end of the tunnel, which came out of the cliff six foot above the beach had the tide not been in. Now the sea was just below the tunnel.

“Sorry, old chap,” Antony said, “We seem to be between the devil and the deep blue sea.”


	3. Oath

Even as Antony spoke, they heard footsteps running down the tunnel towards them.

“Jump!” Antony shouted.

They hit the water with a splash which attracted their pursuers’ attention. As they surfaced, they heard one of the men utter an oath before he and his companion turned back, presumably to warn the others of the need to pack up the stolen goods.

Fortunately, the sea was calm, and Antony and Bill were able to swim round to the cove where they had parked the car. They dripped their way up the beach and, without stopping to change, leapt into the car.


	4. Laughter

“Drive straight to the main police station,” Antony instructed Bill. “We haven’t got time to spend explaining to the local bobby.”

“But how are you going to convince them we’ve found something?” Bill asked.

By way of answer, Antony removed a gold bracelet from his trouser pocket. “I think if we show them this, they’ll believe us,” he said.

“Tony, you’re a genius!” Bill exclaimed and laughed delightedly.

The sound of Bill’s laughter was all Antony needed to set him laughing too. They had survived another ridiculous adventure and he knew just how they would be celebrating come the evening.


End file.
